The Still Heartbeat
Author's Note: This might not exactly be about Animal Jam but I guess it has a few same themes, such as talking animals and similar items. It's also semi-based off a true story; half fiction, half nonfiction I guess. And I'm not sure yet or how but I might include some members of the wiki. P.S. This will include a girl named Jasmine, but this isn't Chief or anything. In real life a girl named Jasmine was a MAJOR part of the situation. And no, it's not a creepypasta ~PuppyGirl1244 The Still Heartbeat, by PuppyGirl1244Edit Part 1Edit One wrong move, I thought to myself, means your death. I stared at him through the cracks in the bushes. How petty he did look, plaided cap slumped over his face, long jagged bangs over one eye; his pin-striped shirt untucked, with one sleeve torn to shreds; his long beige pants sewed with patches yet still had quite a few tears. Blood ran down his face and he looked around desperatly. Although he seemed weak, he'd shown himself to be a skilled Muser, and could easily kill a young girl. So that's why I had to keep still and quiet...until that final moment. He turned around, back towards me. I slowly raised my bow, and slide an arrow into its sheath. Aiming, I narrowed my eyes for pure focus, then released the bowstring. Bullseye! the schoolboys would've said. The man wobbled, arrow cutting through the back of his neck, and fell dead. Of course, it was as if an alarm sounded. I heard the shouts of men, screams once they saw the body, and they looked around madly. Putting another arrow into the sheath and readying my bow, I ran out the bush and along the forest edge. Some would figure it to be wiser to run through the forest, but in truth that's not so. Muse's forces patrolled the inside, and not to mention all the posion ivy, quick sand, and lava pools. Going inside the forest would be walking into a deathtrap. "HEY! THERE SHE IS!" I turned around and fired my bow, and a Muser dropped dead with an arrow in chest. A large mob of Musers ran after me, with machine guns aimed and swords held high. We ran along the bay. I easily dodged the bullets shooting out at me and the swords' blades were no where near me. Occasionally would I stick an arrow into my sheath and fire at the Musers. I continued to run and dodge, until I felt something cold and wet against my ankles. I stopped, just in time to see the water recede. Tide! This was horrible yet perfect for this situation. I ran faster, faster than ever before. I looked towards the water to see waves forming and the water once again crashing on the beach. This time it hit up to my knees. I still did not stop running. "TIDE!" I heard a male's voice cry. "RETREAT!" But they would never make it. They'd run too far along the bay. And forget retreating to the forest; the tide would swallow up a good part of it, so they'd never make it in time. I was at a stalemate as well. But thankfully, I happened to look up. Perfect! I looked over only to see the waves high in the air, and the water moving rapidly. I only had a few seconds left. I swung my bow over my shoulder, quickly reached up and began to scramble up the tree. I heard the cries of Musers behind me, and the sound of water crashing. I screamed as I felt the cold water splash against my back, and engulf me up to my neck. I gasped, reached up, and continued climbing. Finally, I reached the highest branch, and then sighed a sigh of relief. I looked down at what was previously the bay and part of the forest, but all that was was water, as clear and as blue as the rest of the ocean. The water was halfway up all the trees there. The Blood Bay had the most horrid tides in the land. Unlike most tides, these tides would engulf a large amount of land, and make it approximentally 15 feet in water. Any unlucky passerby happening to be on the bay during this time has a low chance of survival. Not only that, but this bay is often patrolled by Musers. This all leads it to earn its name: The Blood Bay. Tides normally last about 2-3 hours. But I couldn't wait that long. I had to get home. I gripped onto the tree bark, then noticed another branch pretruding out, however it was from the nearby tree. Hugging the bark of the tree, I scooted to the other side and crawled on that branch. The other tree's branch was in reach of the branch I currently sat on. I flattened myself against the branch and belly-crawled to the tip. I reached for the other branch and gripped onto it tight. Then, I reached for it with my other hand... I screamed as I felt myself being thrust off the branch. Stupid tide-weak trunk! Thank goodness I had gripped the branch with both my hands. I was now hanging from the branch, but then I pulled myself up, flattened myself against it, and looked for another branch. I looked down. Oh, how happy I was to see the dry ground beneath me, instead of quite annoying water. I had reached another edge of the forest, and was quite thankful enough branches were in my reach so I could safely get across. I climbed down the tree and onto the ground. Spotting the village nearby, I lifted up my bow and ran towards it. I was walking down the empty streets, when suddenly, I heard a panicked voice cry, "Melissa! Melissa!" A rabbit hopped to me in urgency, holding what appeared to be a sheet of paper in its front paw. He had a gray coat of fur with black spots. He had bright green eyes that were currently wide and alarmed. The insides of his ears were white, and one ear was bent while the other stood up straight and alert. His nose was twitching faster than Blood Bay's tides. On his back he wore a pirate sword. "What's wrong, Expert?" I asked. That was his name: Expert. His full name was Expert Rockyclaws, although it might sound strange this name-formatting was quite common amongst the animals. I should know; I have the uncanny ability to communicate with them. He was often called by his full name or just Rocky by his peers, but I called him by his first name: Expert, which to me was more sensible. Expert looked up at me panting in extreme fear, panic, worry. "Look at this!" He held up the paper and I read: WANTED MELISSA GREENWOOD APPROXIMENTALLY THIRTEEN YEARS OLD, 5"2, LONG DARK HAIR, BROWN EYES, NO SCARS WEAPONS: BOW AND ARROW/LONG DISTANCE WEAPON ALLIES: EXPERT ROCKYCLAWS; WEAPONS: SWORD ONE OF THE TITANIUMS REWARD! "We're doomed!" cried Expert. "They're gonna find us and kill us!" "Expert..." "They even have a reward! They'll be hot on our tracks! Just think! We're unsafe at this very second!" "Expert..." "Oh I shall never be able to ask that cute doe about how she actually feels about--" "EXPERT! Relax! I am sure no one will turn us in. There's no one to do so, and there's no point in it anyway. And everyone knows there's actually no reward, it's just for advertisement. We will be fine." MORE COMING SOON I GOTTA GO